The Light of Storm
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: A what if story starting from Page 51 of Crookedstar's Promise. What if Stormkit ran away when he overheard Rainflower say to Shellheart that she was going to rename him Crookedkit. What if Shellheart followed after him? How would the world of Warriors be different?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Warriors (Warrior Cats). I only own any OCs mentioned.

The Light of Storm

Prologue

_Crookedstar's Promise (Page 51)_

_Stormkit froze. "Crookedkit?"_

"_It will suit him."_

"_Don't you think that is a bit cruel?"_

"_If he'd stayed in the camp he'd never have had the accident."_

She does blame me!

_Rainflower carried on. "Then he wouldn't be the ugly mess he is now." The icy coldness in his mother's voice made Stormkit feel sick. "He'd still be my handsome young warrior."_

_He began to tremble. Soft fur brushed beside him._

_**Now for the actual story…**_

He turned to the grey tipped fur of Echomist.

"She doesn't blame you. She's just upset" she murmured.

Stormkit shook his head. "She does…" he muttered before turning and racing out of the camp.

"STORMKIT!" a voice shouted as two warriors and an apprentice raced after him.

It was a few heartbeats later that they lost sight of Stormkit and the three returned back to Riverclan camp. Hailstar turned to the patrol that had followed the kit and gave the patrol leader a questioning look. The patrol leader, Timberfur, shook his head before speaking "He vanished from our sight in a heartbeat."

Shellheart glared at the mother of his two kits. "You are no mate of mine" he hissed and raced out of the camp after his kit after telling Hailstar that he was leaving Riverclan for good.

The clan members that were watching the scene turned to Rainflower in shock and disgust. The she-cat growled at her clan mates and stalked into the nursery.

**THE LIGHT OF STORM**

About an hour after Shellheart left Riverclan

"STORMKIT!" Shellheart yowled. "STORMKIT!"

"Are you looking for someone?" asked a feminine voice.

The dappled grey tom turned to face a dark brown almost black she-cat and burrowed in her flank sobbing was a light brown tabby kit.

"Stormkit?" he mewed.

The kit turned to face his father. "You followed me?" he whispered.

"I put my kits before my mate" he spoke.

Stormkit ran forward and burrowed his head in his father's chest. "Dad, this is my new friend."

The older tom bowed his head. "Hello, I am Shellheart. Although I am thinking of changing my name."

The she-cat's blue-green eyes glittered as she spoke. "Hello Shellheart. My name is Raven."

"I thank you for finding my kit Raven"

"It was no problem. He literally ran into me crying, so I decided to give him a bit of comfort."

"Raven said that if no one followed after me, then I could stay with her."

"You and Storm are welcome to stay with me while you try and figure out what you are going to do now."

"I thank you for the offer but-" he started before he was cut off by his son.

"Please dad. Just until everything is sorted out."

Shellheart sighed. "Alright."

The now named Storm nuzzled his father before skipping over to Raven. "Can we go now?"

Raven turned and nodded before heading off in the opposite direction of the Clans. The two former clan cats followed her.

'I am going to have to think of a name soon' the former Riverclan deputy thought looking at his surrounding but also keeping an eye on Raven and Storm. A name flashed in his mind and he turned to the other two. "My new name is Reed."

**THE LIGHT OF STORM**

**Rachael**: Well I got writers block for ADD and Protectors is going slowly (very slowly, I have like ONE page written). So I already had this on paper and typed it up and thought "Might as well put his up". Three stories… hmm a challenge.


	2. Author Note

Sorry everyone. But I'm putting this on hold till I get a new laptop as mine died. I managed to save the documents in time but... Now my laptop won't work at all. I probably won't be getting a new one till Christmas as I just bought a new 3DS XL with my Pokemon X and Y games. I would write the chapters on my iPad but I already wrote most of it on my laptop so there probably won't be any new chapters till after the new year.

Again sorry

Rachael


End file.
